


On the Hearth

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bear rugs, Blindfolds, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Sweet and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Jaskier enjoys a little TLC and softness from his favorite Beasty Butcher
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt/Jaskier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 273





	On the Hearth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isnt_It_Strange (Caring_Is_Not_An_Advantage)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caring_Is_Not_An_Advantage/gifts).



Jaskier stretched out comfortably on the giant bearskin rug in front of the hearth, he had another heavy fur draped over his naked body, the smell of citrus and cloves hung heavy in the air thanks to the censer in the corner of the inn room. He sighed with contentment and closed his eyes, he could get used to being spoiled in this manner . . . the bard was starting to doze when something light was dropped onto his head. Jaskier frowned and reached up, his fingers brushing the delicate petals of wildflowers woven into a crown. He was about to inquire after this when a white strip of cloth came into his vision then pressed to his eyes and obscured it. Jaskier held still as the blindfold was loosely tied at the back of his head and he smiled, putting his head down, “Oh?”

There was no response as the fur was lifted and a second body joined him, equally naked but this one was larger, more solidly built. The guest on his furs moved until they were just over Jaskier then they settled on top of him, pressing their weight into the bard’s back and he exhaled in a soft burst at the pressure until it was adjusted and he could breathe freely again. 

“Are we playing a new game? I love games . . . “ Jaskier whispered, sliding his hands through the thick bear fur underneath him.

“Hmm.” Was the only response but that was more than most could hope for in times such as these.

Jaskier swallowed and started to shift his legs apart, inviting, enticing the guest to venture even closer, “Did you make the crown yourself or did you pay some little urchin?”

“I made it.” A soft, gravel-rough voice murmured in Jaskier’s left ear as fingers, usually so calloused and coarse on his skin, stroked down his arms to his shoulders then down his sides to his hips.

“You have so many secret talents . . . “ Jaskier whispered breathlessly, trying to scoot into the wise, knowing digits and touches that spoke volumes of how much his bedmate paid attention to his pleasure. He breathed in shakily and swallowed, “Shall I roll over?”

“No, I want you as you are.” The voice said softly before a kiss then an open mouth was pressed to the left side of the nape of Jaskier’s neck making the bard shiver, toes curl and cock throbbing to life.

“Please? Don’t you want to see my face? All those expressions you love on it?”

“You have freckles back here.” 

“Do I? I don’t spend much time with my back so . . . “ Jaskier squirmed again, reaching back but a firm hand grabbed his wrist then the other and pushed his hands back down on the furs, “I’m not allowed to touch for this game?”

“You can, just not yet.”

“You may need to tie me down then,” Jaskier gasped as a hard, insistent pressure was rubbed between his asscheeks, a dizzying point of heat pressing occasionally to his twitching, interested hole, “Because _I want to touch_.”

“That’s one of your faults,” The voice admonished in a rather condescending, if not amused, tone, “You _have_ to touch everything.”

“If you let me touch your pri- ah!” Jaskier swallowed and shoved his knees under himself to push up against the heat once more, “You are _insufferable_.”

“No, I’m experienced in brats.” 

Jaskier whined and thrust back again, “Please, please just _stop teasing_ ! It can’t be much fun for you either! I can _feel_ how badly you want ot sink inside . . . “

“I’m patient too.” 

“Evil. You’re evil is what you mean.” Jaskier grumbled as the heavy warmth against his ass shifted to settle between his legs, two larger, thicker legs squeezed Jaskier’s together and hips thrust forward. Jaskier tilted his head back and his mouth dropped open, “A-Ah! N-Not fair!’

“Who said anything about- hm- about fairness?” There was a series of sharp thrusts followed closely with pants against Jaskier’s neck.

Jaskier gulped air and shook his head, “Geralt!”

“Hush.” Geralt murmured, once more at Jaskier’s ear, nuzzling the bard’s jaw lightly, “Be good for me.”

Jaskier grumbled and pushed back against the Witcher, pleased with himself when the white-haired monster hunter stopped and had to catch his breath a bit, “I am good, you’re just evil.”

Geralt got a firm grip on both Jaskier’s wrists in one massive hand while the other slid a maddeningly slow trail down his arm, over his shoulder, around the front to his hairy chest, circling a nipple then it made a slow, crawling path down Jaskier’s front to stop just above his waist, stroking there for a moment until the bard was writhing, “Yes . . . _very_ good . . . “

Jaskier breathed out as Geralt shifted back a bit and his hand dipped down to wrap around Jaskier’s cock, stroking it firmly, “I-If I am then shouldn’t I g-get a reward?” he asked shakily, his knees spreading and he presented for his witcher.

“You will,” Geralt promised, his hand stripping Jaskier’s cock and he shifted so the fur fell off.

Jaskier shivered as the cool air in the room briefly made goosebumps rise before the heat from the fire and chapped lips leaving little trails over his skin warmed him once more. He sighed as the hand on his cock shifted around to tease at his hole, “Geralt?”

“Mhm?” Geralt didn’t stop kissing Jaskier’s shoulders and the bard could imagine his yellow eyes were softly closed, brow relaxed with just a hint of a wrinkle between them.

Jaskier licked his lips and shifted a bit, “I want both hands.”

“Can you behave or should I tie you up?” Geralt murmured into Jaskier’s left shoulder blade, giving the flesh there a little nip.

“Might need to tie my wrists, you know how I aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaha!” Jaskier squealed and squirmed as a finger slid in and found its mark from numerous instruction and possibly hours of lecture on the topic.

“Love to touch.” Geralt agreed, he breathed heavily for a moment, his forehead pressed into Jaskier’s neck as his cock surged expectantly against Jaskier’s thigh.

Geralt slipped another piece of soft cloth around Jaskier’s wrists and carefully tied a loose slipknot on it before shifting his other hand down to pet and stroke over Jaskier’s chest, stomach and sides. He reduced the bard into a gooey, mushy pile of need after a few more moments, “Ready?”

Jaskier knew his face was bright red and had a sheen of sweat on it as he tried to nod since speaking was a little beyond his capacity at the moment. A fact not lost on the Witcher, Jask knew his beloved butcher took great pride in reducing the chatty bard to trembling silence.

The finger withdrew and Jaskier closed his eyes behind the blindfold as there was a brief absence behind him then the heat was back and something large and blunt was being eased into his ass. Geralt slowly prowled forward, his cock sliding inside until he was seated to the hilt in Jaskier, his hands planted firmly in front of the bard’s shoulders before he gave the first thrust.

Jaskier’s breath caught as it always did, the first thrust was always his favorite because Geralt always hesitated just a moment, that single uncertain flicker of vulnerability made Jaskier’s cock throb and dribble a little onto the fur, his balls clenched slightly and he breathed out again. Geralt was always so aware of his own strength, his own powerful body and how much damage he could do to a human with that polearm he calls a penis, “Ger . . . Oh gods, Ger . . . give it to me, please, please give it to me.”

Geralt kissed the back of Jaskier’s neck and started to thrust more steadily, not gaining speed or roughness, just slowly rolling into Jaskier and kissing his jaw, neck, shoulders, “Shhshh, I’ll give it to you . . . “

Jaskier lolled his head back as the building pressure of orgasm settled in his balls, “Faster, Geralt!”

“No.” Geralt kept the pace agonizingly slow then he would stop thrusting and hold with just the head of his prick barely inside Jaskier before easing back in just as slow, but his breathing became a bit shaky.

Jaskier huffed and waited for the witcher to decide he wanted to come some time in the next season. Then he got an idea, Jaskier wiggled his tied hands underneath himself. He had to balance on his cheek and shoulder to do this but oh well. He heard a grunt above his head and Geralt shifted, probably to watch what his blindfolded paramour was doing then he chuckled softly. Jaskier wrapped his bound hands around his cock and started to thrust his own hips toward the tight, warm tunnel his fingers made.

“Impatient, are we? Someone on your mind? A new love perhaps?” Geralt teased.

Jaskier snorted, “No- ah- my- ha!- my current lover is- ohhhh- just slow and evil.” Jaskier whined as he thrust faster into his hands and then back on Geralt but the Witcher held still and let Jaskier do as he pleased much to the brunette’s delight.

Geralt dropped his hips to make it easier for Jaskier to impale himself and sighed heavily, “Hmm . . . _fuck_ . . . my dandelion . . . that’s good . . . “ He whispered then he grabbed Jaskier’s hips and he straightened back on his knees, pulling Jaskier with him then he slipped his hands behind the bard’s knees and hoisted him up, slamming the smaller man down on his cock.

Jaskier curled back and let go of his cock to slide the bound hands back behind Geralt’s head, he whined loudly, “G-Geralt! Oh _fuck_!”

Geralt’s answer was to just snarl and bite Jaskier’s shoulder before coming hard into the bard, the trembling musician came shortly after, squeezing and milking the witcher. 

Jaskier was settled onto the fur once more, the tie around his wrists and the blindfold were undone and used to clean Jaskier up before Geralt stretched out next to him, pulling the furs around them. Jaskier closed his eyes and wiggled about until he was tucked under Geralt’s chin, “mmmmm that was very good . . . “

“Thought you’d enjoy it.” Geralt murmured, pulling Jaskier close and kissing his sweaty forehead.

“Bath?” Jaskier asked hopefully, though he was tired the allure of a hot, perfumed bath before sinking into fresh sheets made him want to purr like a kitten.

Geralt chuckled and kissed his forehead again, shifting the flower crown on Jaskier’s head, “Later. Sleep now.”

And Jaskier obeyed.


End file.
